1) Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for controlling a display of a screen in an environment that supports multitasking.
2) Description of the Related Art
Due to the growth of various technologies, a variety of electronic devices have become increasingly popular these days while their functionality has expanded for the user. For example, a smart phone now performs various functions, such as gaming, multimedia, camera, Internet access, scheduling, messaging, navigation, and the like, as well as voice call functionality. Normally, a smart phone may have a touch screen. Using this touch screen, a smart phone detects a user input and visually displays a screen in response to the user input.
In order to meet users' diversified demands, a multitasking function for simultaneously operating a plurality of applications is frequently used. An electronic device that supports a multitasking function may display running applications on a single screen. When two or more applications are executed in a multitasking environment, an electronic device may display respective application execution screens on a split screen. For example, one application execution screen may be displayed on an upper part of the split screen, and the other may be displayed on a lower part of the split screen.
When a user who has a large-sized electronic device holds the electronic device with one hand, the user may often have difficulty in manipulating an application displayed on the upper part of the split screen by using his or her thumb only. Certain applications displayed out of reach from the thumb may be not easy to manipulate. Further, when any event for executing a new application occurs, the use of running applications may be limited.